


Books

by Zorthania



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorthania/pseuds/Zorthania
Summary: Levi remembers too vividly sometimes.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 16





	Books

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the canon eruri library art released back in October 2019. You know the one.

Levi can hear his laughter through rows of bookshelves. A low and sweet rumbling that reverberates and bounces off dusty old books worn by use and the passing of time, an echo that rings in his ears and settles in his bones leaving him warm and cozy.

Erwin's cheer is contagious, makes Levi's crow's feet crinkle a little tighter as the smile spreads to the twinkle in his eyes. When they entered the library, they barely made it 5 feet in before Erwin had plucked the nearest book to him and started reading. After recounting memories of days spent absorbing fairy tales in his youth, Erwin had insisted that there would be no greater pleasure than to spend their day of rest at the library. Who was Levi to rob him of this small reprieve amidst all the chaos that surrounded them? 

So they went, and Erwin bore into the first children's book he could get his hands on with eyes bright with wonder and glee. His smile spreads wider as giddy fingers eagerly turn page after page.

You'd think Levi had taken him to see the circus.

Hours later, the stack of children's books on the library desk turns heavier with a mess of maps of past cartographers and logs of scribes from old expeditions before Erwin's time. A pit sinks low in Levi's stomach at the sight of him hunched over working when he shouldn't be.

"You're hopeless."

"I need to know what we did wrong, Levi."

"So you can make yourself more miserable?"

"So I can prevent them from ever happening again."

Levi ignores the fact that Erwin is suddenly missing an arm.

A few more hours pass and Levi wanders the aisles of books aimlessly. He's always surprised by the grandeur of the bookshelves, how the collection grows larger every time he visits. He stops suddenly when he sees the old sliding ladder.

He remembers.

Memories of Erwin teasing him back onto it, of the heat of his body mere inches away from his as Levi balances himself climbing up backwards, nearly tripping, overwhelmed and confined. Memories of Erwin's calloused hand sliding onto his soft cheek, pulling at his remaining resolve, tempting his deepest desires. Memories of Erwin sinking low and steady to his parted lips, of the tingling warmth that passed through from his fingertips to his toes, the smell of old paper and worn leather wafting in the air as they kiss.

Levi can hear Erwin's laughter through rows of bookshelves and he remembers with noise and clarity. 

The warmth in that laughter isn't contagious anymore. 

It comes like a hurricane, rushing spikes of cold down his spine and shatters the beautifully crafted mirage violently ripping his heavy heart as it pleases. 

Levi doesn't have to go back to their desk to know that there will be nothing to reorganize or put away.

That the laughter is only painting a pretty picture of what used to be.


End file.
